you love me?
by kekka1395
Summary: miley is in love of lliy, but she doesn't know if feelings are corresponded. liley oneshot


MILEY POV

Oliver and I were to Rico and we were waiting for Lilly. You were late, perhaps because she was participating to one of those competitions of his of skateboard. I was impatient to see her and to embrace her.. and boys, are already really this way, Miley Stewart alias Hannah Montana has a crush for her best friend, Lillian Anne Truscott (from all known as Lilly Truscott)

NO POV

A few minutes later lilly arrived very tired, tired, and very sweaty. A lot of boys is sorry me, but have ended as soon as a competition of skateboard that has lasted a lot more than the expectation!! To arrive here I have not even had the time to go home to take me a shower!!! it said lilly. Meanwhile miley was wound in its thoughts, it found very sexy lilly with the tired one and all sweaty...

In the meantime oliver received a call from his mother that wanted him suffered by her. Then miley and lilly were alone, a perfect occasion, thought miley.

MILEY POV

Lilly took a seat on the stool where first oliver is sat, therefore next to me. Definite that would have had to tell her truth, could not hold me this great secret inside of me anchors for a lot! Did I tell lilly then hey lilly that you say if tonight you come to sleep from me? We look at there a DVD, so you make me company, you know dad and Jackson they have gone to do one of that trips father and child!! it said miley with so much anxiety and desire. But certain miley, will make you company! At what time do you want that come?? lilly responded. Bhe I believe that toward the 18.00 can be all right you don't believe?? it said miley but certain, is it now better that goes, I go to take me a shower ok? we see us tonight!! it said lilly and it went home.

Later me I prepared the house to the best for lilly and to be to my ease to disclose him my secret, however I wanted to make the spiciest thing, that is I wanted to see if feelings were corresponded. Then I wore a mini-skirt and a shirt that the belly didn't cover me, so would have picked lilly!!!

NO POV

At 18.00 o'clock precise lilly arrived, jumping with the the

her skateboard, simply dressed with a jeans and a shirt that it discovered few her belly, and in hand it had her sack to hair and her pajamas. But lilly when saw miley that was dressed in that lost ways the control of her skateboard and thin on the table of the cooks!! ouch!!! what a pain!! who has put here this table?? it said lilly lilly that table has always been them!! miley heads that lilly had noticed too well her, and that its plan was perhaps working. Later toward the 9.00 the girls wore their pajamas and they went in room of miley to look at a DVD.

Miley put a film of the horror, lilly detested them and usually or raced for the whole house or was dashed by the fear on miley and this liked to miley!!! Took Miley the popcorns and she sat him next to lilly, when the film started. Miley not to tell me that the films of horror you have put?? it said very frightened lilly, oh him lilly, goes it is only a film, do you know that will never happen in the reality!! it said miley provoking her. Certain but I am afraid however!! it said even more frightened lilly of first when vise a gruesome scene. ahhhhh not to go lii!! noooooo aaaaaaaaaaa!!! lilly said and hid him in its sack to hair. oh we go lilly not to do the exaggerated one it is only a film!!! it said had a good time miley. For you it is only a film!! uffi!! it said lilly and she returned next to miley. For all through the film lilly had raced for the whole room of miley and it sometimes jumped her I set. It is miley it had a good time and it was excited to feel lilly on her...

The film for the happiness of thin lilly and the boy had to sleep. Miley had not told anything lilly yet, but after the end of the film she had taken courage to tell him.

MILEY POV

I had taken the courage to tell him everything. I was ready. I drew near me to lilly. hey lils, knows there is a motive if I have made you come tonight here it said miley with a voice worried for the reaction of lilly. already, because your father and jackson are out! it said lilly. no, it is not for this... the point is... it is... in short me... I don't succeed in saying it... thing? let's go miley tell me him!! don't do me tender on the thorns!! it said lilly

Here lilly see, is from a few months that me... in short... know me I feel some feelings for a person and no I know if these are corresponded! what could I do?? 

NO POV

miley chins, but she didn't succeed in telling him him. Bè see miley, I don't know a lot of crushes and the love, but I believe that this person cannot refuse just you!! be an idiot if does him! however the best thing to be done is immediately to tell his truth!! said lilly with a wisdom that nobody had ever seen and felt to say from her!! Miley was spellbound from those words, so definite finally to tell lilly everything. you see lilly it was not this the thing that I wanted to tell you, here you see me in reality... I Have A Crush For You!!! and says this miley it gave a light but passionate kiss to lilly and then it escaped to the beach in tears.

wow, this I would never be waited me for him!! it said amazed lilly and run after miley on the beach.

Usually when miley was sad it had one special place of his to the beach, a place that didn't almost frequent anybody. And this lilly knew it, because it was her to show the place to miley. Lilly saw miley and sat him next to her. wow miley, I would never be waited me for him!! do I want to say you you are a beautiful girl, do the boys love you, because you are you in love of one as me? it said lilly. you see lilly, you make me feel to my ease, and however also you are a beautiful girl and you have many boys to your feet... however is that like me, is this the point!! I would understand you if I didn't want to see me anymore and to take around me! it said miley drying herself tears. I could never do it, I am your best friend, and then I love you!! it said lilly smiling. Crush Of My Life Say What?? it said miley super surprise. yeah, also I try something for you!! indeed?? I don't know whether to say!! of only that love me and that from can now call there girlfriends!! oh, but certain!! I Love you GIRLFRIEND!! and says this miley she happily kissed to lilly under the stars in their special place...


End file.
